1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system, a data communication device, a program product for controlling the data communication device, and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of portable terminals, technology concerning local wireless communication based on standards such as Bluetooth® is attracting the industry's attentions thanks to the simplicity of the connection between portable terminals and various devices.
This local wireless communication is based on the peer-to-peer connection and it is not necessary to set up the other party's address information such as the IP address, so that the user can perform various communications by connecting the user's portable terminal with other devices with extreme ease.
However, since it is necessary to secure the data transfer between each portable terminal and the device of a party to communicate with if multiple portable terminals are connected with such a single device, the wireless channel has to be divided for being used by multiple portable terminals. Therefore, in a case such as described above, a problem existed that the communication speed per each portable terminal slows down considerably.